


Purgaytory: Part Two

by planiforidjit



Series: Purgaytory [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, I Don't Even Know, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planiforidjit/pseuds/planiforidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hears Dean's prayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgaytory: Part Two

Cas hears Dean’s prayers.

He could block them out. But he deserves them. He deserves to feel bad and helpless. He deserves the self-loathing. This whole thing—going insane, ending up in purgatory, abandoning the man he loves—it’s punishment. So he listens.

They start off typical Dean.

“Dear Cas, who art a sonofabitch, if you hear me could you please come fuckin find me because I’m going to die here. You bastard. Amen.”

“Cas. You idiot. I don’t know what your plan is, but I need you here now. Amen.”

Then they get a little worried. And Cas can imagine Dean, covered in the blood of monsters, putting his head in his hands and praying.

“Cas. Come on. I don't—I don’t know what happened. I need you.”

“Cas, please be okay. Please.”

“Cas. Just find me. Just fucking find me.”

“I’m looking for you, buddy. I’m going to find you.”

They change again after Dean meets Benny. Dean whispers things about him to Cas. He tells him the plan, tells him what Benny told him. And Cas keeps a step ahead of him. Always just out of read. Always listening.

“We’re going to find you, Cas. I promise.”

Sometimes Dean’s prayers come choked with sobs.

“I miss you, Cas. Miss you more even with Benny. I’m still looking. I won’t leave without you.”

Then one night it changes.

“Cas! Oh fuck, oh fuck! Yes! Right there! God. Fuck. Shit. Oh god. Need you—fuckin need–oh shit–you!”

Cas shuts it down quickly. Stops listening even though he knows Dean is saying his name. It’s not like Dean’s saying it to him.

He picks himself up and keeps moving. He did the right thing. He knows he did the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! We're on Tumblr! http://planiforidjit.tumblr.com/


End file.
